


〔All农〕女仆

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 你们真的很过分诶





	〔All农〕女仆

“喂，你们很过分诶～” 陈立农扯着蓬起的裙摆脸上晕开羞耻的红，软软的台湾腔里却没有什么责怪的意味。

范丞丞抬起头，眼睛里划过一丝光，抬手勾着他腹部带着蕾丝花边的黑色细带，把他轻轻敛到了自己身边，

“宝贝，你可真好看。”

站在一边的justin已经傻了眼，嘴巴张成了o型，然后红着脸咽了两遍口水。

“哥、哥、哥、哥……”小贾抓了两把自己的小黄毛，突然绕过丞丞的手一把把陈立农搂近了自己怀里。

“黄明昊你是欠揍么！！！”

“唔——你们两个，不要闹了……啊～”

黄明昊温热的嘴唇隔着轻薄的布料落在了胸前的敏感处，手指掐在后腰，一点一点地戳着他的后腰窝。

“喂，说好了是补偿我的！” 范丞丞眯着眼盯着心急的justin，毫不客气的照那颗黄澄澄的脑袋拍了一巴掌，少年不满地嘶了一声。

“丞丞……justin他还小……不要……”

“哥？你说我小？”

——不要跟他计较……

陈立农翻了个白眼，脑袋里已经预告了一番justin接下来的话。

“我哪里小！我不够大么哥！满足不了你了么！呜呜呜……”

果然……

“闹够了没有！”范丞丞一巴掌把闹得人掀翻在了床上。

陈立农的脸更红了。

他刚刚在卫生间看过了，镜子里的人脸上泛着红，身形修长，眼睛里隐隐的有水汽翻涌。

丞丞选的是一套黑色的女仆装，缀着白色蕾丝，女士的服装穿在身上有些不大合身，但因为是情趣的，也只有重要的部位被丝滑的缎面布料遮住而已，脖颈上是系着红色细窄蝴蝶结的领子，胸前的布料掐着漂亮的褶皱蓬松的隆起，紧紧的裹着原本平坦的地方。

腹部却只有几条细细的带子，顺着姣好的腰线交叠在一起，露出了小腹流畅的肌肉线条。蓬起的裙摆很短，于是陈立农伸手又把裹在腿上的黑色裤袜往上拉了两把。

看着镜子里的自己时，陈立农以为羞耻感已经达到了顶峰，显然，他高估了面前这两个人的脸皮……

“不是还有兔耳朵么？嗯？”范丞丞已经摘下了金边眼镜，拉松了领带，把有些局促的陈立农搂在了怀里，低头去吻那截细白的脖颈。

“唔……丞丞……” 

黄明昊还在床上撒泼的滚来滚去，陈立农脸上的红晕又漫开一些，范丞丞的手已经偷偷的从腰间的空隙向下摩挲。陈立农觉得，有无名的火从尾椎末尾的那节开始蔓延开去。

“今天一起吧，好么。”

虽然在问他，却显然没有什么商量的余地，陈立农有点后悔那时候因为太累，答应了范丞丞，胡乱的说你之后要怎么做都行。

justin一个鲤鱼打挺从床上爬了起来，丞丞的手指却已经按压到了那个禁闭的小口。

绯红色蔓延到了脖颈，和垂下来的红色蝴蝶结带子互相衬着。陈立农被糊里糊涂的打斜放倒在了床上，蕾丝领子被拽开，少年温热的口腔含住了喉结吮吸，以一个捕猎的姿势，舌尖在脆弱的凸起上不断挑弄。

“啊……ju……justin……”

身后的手指在褶皱上不停揉弄，范丞丞解了领带俯在陈立农身上，一条腿跪着，左手撑在床上，拄在陈立农耳边，眼睛里晶晶亮亮的，看着陈立农愈发潮湿的眼睛。

指尖被蠕动着进去的时候，陈立农听见了范丞丞的轻笑声，随之而来的是整根手指的抽动。一边的黄明昊还记得刚刚的一言之仇，一只手拨弄着陈立农已经硬挺起来的乳粒，一只手在自己勃发的性器上缓缓的撸动。

“别叫太大声哦，隔壁会听见的。”

“会来跟我抢……” 范丞丞低头附在陈立农耳边，

“我的，小女仆～”

身体里埋进了两根手指，恶意的抽插带出了羞耻的啧啧水声。  
经不起撩拨的人喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟，脖子上盖满了斑驳的牙印，后穴的搅弄让陈立农发出勾人的叫声，摊开的裙子上已经晕开小小的一片水渍。

“哥哥想要么？” 黄明昊看着陈立农愈发迷蒙的眼睛，低头温柔的亲了亲，手上却攥着不知从哪变出来的兔耳朵头箍，套在了黑发潮湿的脑袋上。

黄明昊抬头朝范丞丞眨了眨眼，然后低头对上陈立农的眸扬着嘴角说，“哥哥想要，要自己来拿哦。”

林彦俊来敲门的时候，陈立农顶着兔耳朵头箍，身下还插着一只正在震动的电动棒，跳蛋湿淋淋的，和解下来的厚重短裙凌乱的扔在地板上。

身旁的王子异试探的推开门，朝里欠了欠身，然后背脊有些怪异的僵硬了起来。

“怎么了？”林彦俊看着王子异有些古怪的脸，大喇喇的推开门，“justin！队长叫我们去开……会……”

“唔啊……彦俊～”陈立农还握着电动棒往自己敞开的腿间送着，林彦俊突然抬高的声音让他手直发抖，猛然抽出了按摩棒，带出一些嫩红的肠肉。

“喂，你们俩，”林彦俊抚摸着陈立农汗湿的脸，歪着头扶正了他头上的兔耳朵，瞥着身后两个腿间还直挺挺立着的人，

“过分了哦。”

“阿俊……帮我……” 怀里的人眼尾都染上了妖异的红，声音带着委屈和期待，小心翼翼的嗫嚅着。

“bro，你们两个怎么这么不温柔。” 王子异推上门，也踱了过来，亲了亲陈立农潮红的脸，然后捏了捏了那只小巧的耳垂。

“喂，你们两个装什么装，” 范丞丞斜着眼瞟着林彦俊已经挺起来的下身翻了个白眼，把陈立农抱起来按在了自己怀里。

“让我帮你，小农先帮帮我好不好，” 林彦俊牵着陈立农的手，按在了自己挺立的腿间。

范丞丞揽过两条长腿摆在腰侧，然后拖着挺翘的臀，对着已经湿润泛滥的小穴，直接顶了进去。

突然的填满让陈立农仰着头叫出了声，黄明昊搂过修长的脖子把牙齿重新印在了喉结上，沾着自己体液的手覆上了陈立农颤巍巍挺立的阴茎。

紧窄的后穴因为得到充分的扩充湿润而温暖，范丞丞紧紧摁着陈立农的腰，发狠似的每一下都顶进最深处。

“嗯啊啊啊～”  
“慢点，丞丞，慢点——”

白晰的臀因为快速而猛烈的贯穿染上色情的红。  
被林彦俊带着的手握着的性器愈发粗壮，前后夹击的快感让陈立农浑身发软，抑制不住的呜咽起来。

饶是自控力再好的王子异，看到眼前这副香艳的画面，也不由得呼吸越来越重。

范丞丞抽出身体，手指拨弄了两下红肿的乳头，把怀里的人换了个姿势。  
肉棒插进温热的口腔，黄明昊直起身，扶着自己早就准备好的硬的发胀的性器抵在红肿敏感的穴口。

林彦俊喉咙里发出满足的喟叹，王子异俯下身温柔的亲吻陈立农的脊骨。

一节一节，向下延伸。

舌尖和阴茎一起抵进后穴，快感又徒然拔高了一节。王子异的舌尖安抚着已经被撑开的褶皱，有些粗糙的手指握着陈立农已经肿胀的阴茎缓缓撸动。

衣服的带子已经凌乱的散开，垂在胸前。黄明昊掐着那截细长的腰，把自己顶进甬道的最深处。

火热的性器抵住让陈立农愉快的点来来回回的磨，快感上升到临界点，喉咙却因为含着更加灼热的阴茎叫不出声。

陈立农呜呜的叫着，肉体的拍击声和后穴温软硬挺加在一起的刺激让他脸上沾满了愉悦的泪水。

滚烫的精液打在王子异手里，又被他抹在自己身下，随着justin的抽出，顺利的顶进了紧致的小穴里。

“呜呜呜嗯嗯嗯……”  
“唔啊…咳咳…”

范丞丞闭着眼睛仰起头，抓着陈立农的头发把自己婶婶顶进了细窄的喉咙，滚烫的精液泄到温热的口腔深处。

陈立农嘴角染上了一点精液，林彦俊眯着眼睛看着被快感冲昏头脑的人下意识的伸出舌尖舔干净了嘴唇，骂了一声，低头吻住那张惹人犯罪的小嘴。

发泄过的身子更加敏感，王子异和黄明昊轮番的抽插让陈立农的后穴更加灼热，肠肉紧紧裹着壮硕的性器，一次比一次深的插入在穴口打出细小的白沫。

肠液和体液混合在一起，从穴口挤出来，沿着腿根蜿蜒着向下流去。

王子异细细密密的吻落在眼睛上时，林彦俊和范丞丞挺着勃发的欲望，一起抵在了还在蠕动的小穴。

被液体打湿的穴口晶亮亮的，很是诱人。  
不行……不行！太……太大了……会坏的！

陈立农睁大了眼睛，想要转头，却被王子异揽着脸，堵住了唇。

两个人一起顶进来的时候，陈立农脸直接白了。  
王子异心疼的勾着他的舌头，有些生气的看着后边的两人。

陈立农的身体不停的颤抖，两个人的进入也很艰难。  
范丞丞低下头亲吻着陈立农的尾骨，轻声的安抚，

“宝贝儿，乖，放松。”

林彦俊照着红润的臀尖不客气地拍了两巴掌，示意范丞丞加快动作。

“不行了……好大……嗯～”

身体慢慢容纳之后，陈立农轻而易举的在快感里沉沦。

小穴被撑的红肿充血，肠肉摩擦的麻木。诡异的痛和快乐在身体里不断升腾。

“我说，你们几个……蔡徐坤不知道什么时候站在了门口，双手抱胸盯着呻吟喘息混合在一起的几个人，无奈的开口。

“又欺负我们农农。”

队长摸了摸陈立农已经濡湿的黑发，摘掉了陈立农颈间褶皱破烂的领结。

“唔……坤坤……”

蔡徐坤看着那双温润可怜的下垂眼，叹了口气。

——你这样，真的是很难让人不想压在身下狠狠的欺负啊。

跪在浴室里的时候，陈立农腿上的黑色裤袜被褪到脚踝，身后颤抖着夹紧了蔡徐坤粗壮的性器，迷迷糊糊的想，怎么队长不是来帮自己的么。


End file.
